


Naive

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Season Eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third ingredient in Metatron's spell was the grace of an angel in love. Now human, Castiel must tell Dean the truth whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Dean's words hurt. Castiel flinched every time he yelled. Dean was angry, Dean was worried…Dean was everything. Castiel couldn't handle this, this anger towards him. He wanted nothing more than to zap out of the bunker and off somewhere more familiar, somewhere far away, but he couldn't. He was human now. He knew he'd have to face this eventually, he'd just never anticipated it would've hurt this much. "You kicked all your brothers and sisters out of heaven Cas! You know who does that? An asshole that's who! You are the most…the most…"

"The most what Dean?" Castiel glared.

"Naive son of a bitch I know!" Dean practically screamed. The aura in the bunker was heated and full of heavy air. Castiel felt as if he could suffocate on Dean's rage alone. "You're so damn naive Cas! You're like a damn baby sometimes!"

"So what Dean?!" Castiel finally yelled back. It was on a rare occasion the angel did so, but every time he did Dean felt a little smaller inside. "So what if I am naive?! I've done everything in my power that I thought was right! Isn't that what you and Sam do? Try to help people? So why is it every time you two fail you forgive each other huh?! Why am I the exception to that rule Dean tell me why?!"

"You're different Cas…you don't know any better…" Dean sighed hard and with a shaky breath he spoke again. "You don't know the rules like we do…"

"What rules Dean?!" Castiel exclaimed. He was getting frustrated. "Earth's rules? You all run around like chickens with their heads cut off while the angels in Heaven watch you fighting and surviving! You think we're jealous of you? By no means do we feel sorry for each and every last one of you! You all run head first into any situation you're faced with! You especially Dean and it…dammit Dean it drives me insane when you do that!"

"Well nobody asked you to care so damn much Cas!" Dean glared, but Castiel stood his ground, his lip quivering, and his eyes brimming with tears.

"You want to know why I care so much Dean." Castiel had tried so hard not to cry, but his emotions had failed him. He sucked in shaky breaths and the tears streamed down his cheeks. Dean's mouth was slightly gaped open. He was shocked, the ex-angel, his ex-angel, was crying. "Do you want to know what the last ingredient in Metatron's spells was Dean? The grace of an angel in love."

Dean couldn't find the words to say.

"I fight, I rebel, I do it all of it for you Dean." Castiel kept talking even though he was basically gasping for air. "I left Heaven! I wanted to redeem myself to you! But everything, EVERYTHING I do is a failure to you! I gave up a long time ago thinking you could ever feel the same way I do Dean! You're too…naïve!"

Castiel bit his lip, practically weeping now and he bolted out the front door of the bunker, falling to his knees and crying. Dean ran after him and approached him slowly. He bent down on one knee in front of Castiel who was hunched over, a teary eyed shaking mess. Dean touched his shoulder gently and sighed.

"How long Cas?" Dean asked no other words needed to be said right now.

"It doesn't matter Dean…" Castiel replied, unable to meet the hunter's eyes after his confession.

"Castiel," Dean lifted Castiel's chin up so that his blue eyes met Dean's green ones. "How long have you loved me Castiel?"

"Since the moment I first laid a hand on you in Perdition Dean Winchester…" Castiel gulped. Metatron had taken everything from Castiel, seemingly his courage too. He felt about an inch tall after telling Dean that. Dean merely smiled sweetly and leaned in close to the angel closing his eyes and locking lips with him gently.

Castiel jumped slightly, but leaned into the kiss. He felt all of his doubts slip away; he'd truly been naive all along. Here Dean was, kissing him and he'd thought the hunter would've turned tail and ran after Castiel confessed.

"H-How long Dean…?" Castiel asked with a shaky breath. The hunter used his thumb on Castiel's cheek to wipe away the tears that had fallen and he rested his forehead against Castiel's. A smile spread across his jaw line, covered in the stubble that Castiel loved so dearly.

"Oh since about the same time Cas." Dean chuckled and placed another chaste kiss on the ex-angel's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
